A moment before Deus'Ressurection
by Astragunner2002
Summary: Deus' ressurection takes place after Fei defeats Miang in MErkava. What has happened deep inside, the events triggering the ressurection...
1. Fragment 1

"A moment before Deus Resurrection"

By Divinelight July 2004 Indonesian Version

Dec 2004 English Version

Penname: astragunner2002

AUTHOR NOTE:

I come back, not for long, after translating my second fanfic, well it's the first fanfic I've ever written for Xenogears. And, just like the first, I just want to make everyone knows what's hidden within the game…

ANNOUNCEMENT: I appreciate every of single review for my works, so I will review yours also (the newest one), and I'll guarantee to review it, even it's not my favorite. So, please review mine and I'll review yours, so we can be better together.

DISCLAIMER: I don't have Xenogears, it's Takahashi-san's.

Location: Merkava

Scene: After Fei and friends defeat Ramsus (Amphysema)

_Fragment 1_

-Elly's Point of View-

Dark.

I can't… I just can't see anything…

Who… who am I? Why… Why I cannot remember?

"Elly!" I heard my name shouted at me in my dark world.

Elly… is that my name? Elle… Elehaym?

I could barely open my eyes… but not the real world in front of me…

I don't see anything… just a blank void in front of me… where is this?

A moment afterward, I could see someone…

From the void in front of me, a woman walks toward me, I don't know… I can't recognize the face…

No, I just know her… she is… even the face is different… but she has the same aura… yes,… she is…

MIANG HAWWA...

"So, the time has come, hah, hah, 'Mother'?" she said as keep walking.

"What do you mean? I don't understand!!" I shouted at her.

As she keep walking nearing me, without my own knowing, I step backward… little by little… but sure…

"You… have forgotten our mission, haven't you?" as she asked me.

"What? Mission..." I recall.

She keeps smiling, a cynical smile indeed," Yes… the mission that you bare even before humanity was created… no… I just can say… the purpose we are created… "

I don't know what to say… I just can't… my words don't leave my mouth…

I want to run… running away from this nonsense, but as I flip my face to my behind… I could see… 'another me'…

"That's right, 'Elly', to return to our origins…"

"NOOOO!!! I… I am… WHO AM I!!!???" I shouted aloud.

"Awake, your former self is asking you… awaken now…

ORIGINAL ELEHAYYM!" Miang shouted.

I keep moving my feet to go away… run from them… but… they keep walking nearing me… I… what do I have to do?

"Ellyyy!!!" I heard a voice from nowhere…

Wait… I'm so familiar of this voice… there is a comfort there… yes, I believe… it was Fei's voice echoing in my mind.

"FEII!" I keep shouting and I starts running…

It's so… impossible, I keep running, but he is still far away… it's just like I'm ot even moving. Fei, they are fighting with Miang outside, I feel it.

However, in a moment, everything just changed so drastically. Everything just blacked out, return to a blank void once more time.

Then, in front of me, there is someone approaching me, a woman with purple hair… No, it cannot be… that is… ME?

How come… she is very similar to me, only that she has the purple hair, just like Miang.

"Elly, the time has come…" she said to me.

"What are you saying… who are you!?" I asked her.

"I am you… and you are I… we are one entity…," she replied.

"I am… ORIGINAL ELEHAYM."

_End of fragment 1_

**Next Chapter Preview:**

The final part… the time when the Deus finally resurrected…

Ok, this is the first fragment of the full part. Telling the truth, the fiction is already finished written, but is not yet completely translated. Maybe it would take a while, but I think it won't be a long time.

Well, that's end for the first fragment, please R&R!


	2. Fragment 2

"A moment before Deus Resurrection"

By Divinelight July 2004 Indonesian Version

Dec 2004 English Version

Penname: astragunner2002

AUTHOR NOTE:

OK, big thanks to my reviewer, so I have a reason to finish this fic. Well, I've finished it, so I just translate it and maybe append something.

To My Reviewer:

- Water Seraph: Thanks for your review; I'll come back with Suikoden fan fiction after this one. So, we'll meet again in Suikoden part later, ok.

ANNOUNCEMENT: I appreciate every of single review for my works, so I will review yours also (the newest one), and I'll guarantee to review it, even it's not my favorite. So, please review mine and I'll review yours, so we can be better together.

DISCLAIMER: I don't have Xenogears, it's Takahashi-san's.

Location: Merkava

Scene: After Fei and friends defeat Ramsus (Amphysema)

_Fragment 2_

"That's right, the time has finally come, Elly," said Miang who has returned in front of me.

"What do you mean? I don't understand anything!" I shouted to them.

"How could you forget your own reason to be created?" the woman who called herself Original Ellehaym said…

"We… all of us humans… are created as the path of god's resurrection…"

Miang implied to me," and three of us… or should be… two of us are the keys for the resurrection."

"What? Resurrection..." I just keep struggling with my own mind…

Even part of my memories… before I was born come up slowly…

"I don't want to!" I shouted, as I raise my hand to my head…

"It's… just too late, Elly," Miang said again.

"What do you mean?"

Miang slowly walks to me again," Don't you remember the time in the past… let's say, 10000 years ago?"

"... no," however memories just keep popping up in my mind…

"At that time, The Main Computer of Deus Program, 'Kadomony' near crashed to the Lost Jerusalem, 'this planet'… In order to survive from the crash, Kadomony activates the last program… and become the Original Ellehaym," Miang said to me, letting me to remember bit by bit of it… I don't want to… but…

"And that time, I become Miang HAWWA, who then divides into 2 organism… and that's Miang, 'The Destroyer" and us, Elly… as "The Mother". The Mother… which is the one who guides the contact…" Original Ellehaym adds the statement.

Bit by bit, my memories fade in my mind… Kadomony… the biological computer, who creates the Deus' self-restoration program, 10000 years ago. About Miang HAWWA,… and about us… the two single-entities…

"I won't follow that program or what!" I shouted again.

"Too late, not long… Fei and others will defeats Amphyshema… and that means… I… my body will die… and do you know what that means?" Miang said that so calmly…

"I… don't understand…"

"Miang Factor… the factor which always happens to exist in every woman in this planet… "my personality" will arise from random woman as soon as my body die… going to a new host… and because this body is the 999th host… then the next… SHALL BE YOU!"

At the same time, an explosion sound can be heard form the outside world… and then Miang who stand in front of me falls… does that means… she is dead?

AARRGGGHH!! My head… it's so spiny… likes it's going to explode.

"EEllyyy!!" the voice of Fei comes to me.

He's there… Fei is there… I can sense it. I can sense Fei is in front of my body.

My tears come up… flowing from my eyes… both of them…

It's too late… I said to myself…

My sight gets blurry… it seems the Miang Factor… will get my consciousness …

Fei... Fei... save me.. Fei...

"Elllyyy...." I can't… I can't hear the voice… anymore…

Original Elehaym stands in front of me, I can see… her face…

A victory drawn there… Miang HAWWA and Original Elehaym will be one once more… Deus is resurrected….

be continued in Xenogears.

Finally, this fic is over. Please R/R.

I'll be back, maybe soon in Suikoden fic, Suikoden Code: NOIR.

And maybe later in Xenogears for more one-shot fanfic.

Until then, see you all later.


End file.
